The present invention relates generally to a vehicle door structure, and more particularly to a vehicle door structure having an exterior surface portion of a door window located in a vehicle door, such that it is almost flush with an exterior surface portion of an enclosing door frame. Further, the present invention provides an apparatus which secures more reliably a door window to a resilient member, the resilient member being attached by an adhesive to the door window.
The vehicle door structure of the present invention reduces undesirable air resistance and noise which are generated by wind passing across the exterior surface portions of the window and door frame. Further, this door structure eliminates the narrow field of view which is present in known devices. This vehicle door structure also improves the aesthetic appearance of the door assembly and provides for a more reliable attachment between the door window and a resilient member attached to the door window.
An example of a known door structure is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Sho 56-158322 (Japanese Utility Model Application No. Sho 55-58647), which is shown in FIG. 12. According to this known structure, a rear end portion 102 of a door window 100 is fixed to a slider 200 which guides the door window 100 during the vertical movement thereof. An adhesive 50 is provided between the rear end portion 102 of the door window 100 and the slider 200 to fix the door window 100 to the slider 200. FIG. 12 shows that an upper surface 210 of the slider 200 is horizontally sectioned. The slider 200 comprises an exterior portion 202, an interior portion 204, a connecting portion 206, and an end portion 208. The exterior portion 202 of the slider 200 extends in an almost parallel relationship with the exterior surface of the door window 100, and further is almost flush with the exterior surface of the door frame. The interior portion 204 of the slider 200 extends in an almost parallel relationship with the interior surface of the door window 100. The connecting portion 206 of the slider 200 extends laterally across the vehicle and connects the interior portion 204 with the exterior portion 202. The end portion 208 is formed from a continuation of the interior portion 204 such that it extends away from the door window 100. FIG. 11 shows that the slider 200 is fixed to the edge of the door window 100, such that it can be vertically displaced along a guide groove defined within a lower window frame 21, as shown in FIG. 1. The horizontal length "l" of the portions 202 and 204 is limited in size because when "l" is large, the field of view of an occupant in the vehicle is reduced and the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle is reduced. However, whenever "l" is reduced to be as small as possible, the rigidity in the area where the portions 202 and 204 of the slider 200 grasp the door window 100 is reduced. This results in the door window 100 being unstable in the area where the window glass 100 is fixed to the slider 200.
Further, FIG. 12 shows that the upper surface 210 of the slider 200 is cut away in the horizontal direction. When the end portion 208 of the slider 200 slides within the guide groove 21 of the door frame, the vertical sliding movement is met with a partial resistance due to frictional forces between ths slider 200 and the guide groove 21. These frictional forces cause a shearing force to be exerted upon the adhesive filled between the door window 100 and the slider 200. Hence, the adhering force of the adhesive must be sufficient to sustain the resultant shearing force, or the slider 200 might be separated from the door window 100. This separation is very undesirable.